Blitz
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: Deidara leaned closer, his lips feathered lightly over the top curve of her ear. “One of us is going to fall, yeah.” [DeiSaku]


_A/N;_ I saw this word, and wanted the definition. Then I was inspired.

_Dedication;_ For _**Fallacy**_, who has offered me the best inspiration and much-appreciated encouragement. Plus, she deals the most _awesome_ crack. Srsly.

_Disclaimer;_ I do not own Naruto, nor am I making any profit from this work of fanfiction.

* * *

She was young, he noted, observing thoroughly through his scope. It had been difficult to see very well in that cave, and besides, he was more focused on the Jinchuuriki to care about little girl. Now, though, he was sure to keep his sights on the child that had disposed of his danna. 

- 0 -

Sakura felt the hairs at the back of her neck prickle. She glanced around, wondering who could be watching her.

- 0 -

She was alone, so it must have been a low-ranked mission she was sent on, Deidara assumed, falling back only slightly to keep himself from her line of view.

- 0 -

Sakura glanced upward before shaking her head to rid herself of the unwanted paranoia.

- 0 -

He attacked suddenly, swiftly, and cunningly. She didn't even notice anything until a small clay spider scurried its way up her back.

- 0 -

Sakura muffled a scream, batting the _thing_ away from her. She'd never liked bugs, but this thing was heavy and its _eyes_ were… She shuddered.

- 0 -

Deidara scowled. He was used to people in fear of his creations, but… _disgusted_? That was just insulting to art everywhere. She would regret her repulsion and exchange it for terror soon enough.

- 0 -

Sakura glanced around, and almost shrieked. The trees, ground, and even the very sky it seemed were covered with those… those _bugs_.

- 0 -

He scoffed, calling out a gruff, "Oi!" to the girl to get her attention.

It was just cowardly to attack someone if they were ignorant to the state of their enemy.

- 0 -

Sakura turned instantly, her eyes widening at the figure hovering in the air thirty-some yards above her, cursing to herself that she hadn't even noticed his chakra.

- 0 -

He was surprised when she disappeared from view, not knowing that she would be so _fast_.

But he detonated all of the bugs anyway.

- 0 -

"Why don't you make something more appealing?" she shouted, leaping from a branch at his bird, thrusting two kunai in the bare side to gain leverage.

- 0 -

She was very interesting, he decided, merely watching curiously as she heaved herself over the side of his bird. He chuckled lightly because she was _glaring_.

- 0 -

"What do you _want_?" Sakura growled, aiming a kick at his abdomen. He dodged, of course. Hard to do on a one-man bird in flight.

- 0 -

"Only to observe your skills, yeah," he answered, grinning as he dodged.

- 0 -

"What's so funny, asshole?" she hissed snatching the front of his robes.

- 0 -

Deidara leaned closer, his lips feathered lightly over the top curve of her ear. "One of us is going to fall, yeah."

- 0 -

"It won't be me," she said scathingly, shoving him away.

- 0 -

His back hit the head of clay, and he smirked. This _girl_ was extremely amusing.

- 0 -

Sakura planted her feet firmly to the bird with her chakra, glaring. This _man_ was so _frustrating_!

- 0 -

"No, probably not," he said in an agreeable tone. "But I don't intend to fall off either, yeah."

- 0 -

She huffed inwardly and scowled down at the man. He was still _smiling_ at her. The butterfly fluttering past did nothing to help her overview of him either.

- 0 -

"Why do you keep sm—"

- 0 -

He'd known the explosion would catch her off guard; he was very proud of it. Somehow, he'd guess that she wouldn't find anything off about a butterfly. She hadn't even noticed that it was made of clay. It wasn't anything fatal, but it was enough to knock her unconscious. Her feet, suctioned to the bird by chakra, stayed in place as she fell backwards.

He was surprised when his hand shot out of its own accord and grabbed her wrist, his muscles tugging her from the edge.

- 0 -

"So neither of us are falling today, hm?" he asked her unconscious form, lowering her body to the ground.

- 0 -

Sakura opened her eyes, groaning before bringing herself to an upright position. She gingerly brought her fingers to brush them across the large bump on her forehead. She scowled at a nearby tree.

She absolutely did _not_ need anything else to bring attention to that part of her body.

- 0 -

It wasn't until she'd pulled her attention from her injury that she noticed her lack of being a bazillion feet in the air.

- 0 -

And it wasn't until she'd ground three trees into dust from sheer frustration that she noticed the off-white butterfly perched on her shoulder, and the small, rushed-looking kanji in the left wing.

- 0 -

_"Deidara"_

* * *

_blitz: any vigorous and intensive attack, bombardment, or assault, literally or figuratively_

* * *

**My greatest inspiration, however, was of course **_**'I am the Walrus'**_**. Thank you, Beatles. You've corrupted me even more. **

**((Will all of my DeiSakus end in this fashion? –sweatdrop-))**

**-Bya-chan**


End file.
